Keki Momono
Keki Momono (桃野 けき) is one of the main heroines of Keystone Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Cake. Appearance Keki Keki is a pale skinned girl with long, dark red hair and brown eyes. Her casual clothes consist of a white dress, green sweater, and white flat shoes. Keki is a fair skinned girl with long red hair tied into a waterfall braid paired with brown eyes. Her casual clothes consist of a white sweater that shows one shoulder and a red skirt with tennis shoes. Her patisserie uniform is a puffy sleeved white shirt with a pink apron and bow with a knee-length red skirt. Her shoes are black Mary-Janes and white, frilled socks that reach her shins. Mew Cake As Mew Cake, her hair and eyes turn pink and she grows pink flamingo wings. Her outfit is a pink top and double layered skirt. Her shoes are red flat shoes and her gloves are red with pink lace lining. She also has pink garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt and the tops and bottoms of her dress, garters, and choker are all lined with red lace. Personality Keki is a hopeless romantic. Her biggest goal in life is to have a perfect relationship. Abilities Transformation (TBA) Weapon and Attack Keki's weapon is the KeKey Bow, a pink and red bow and arrow. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle sits on the grip. Her attack is Ribbon Cake Heart, in which Keki twirls and shoots a barage of arrows at her target. Etymology Keki is the Japanese pronounciation of 'Cake'. Momono is made up of two kanji. Momo, which means 'peach' or 'peach-colored' and No which translates to field. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Juliette Hart/Mew Juliette *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Cara Momono/Mew Cara *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' -'' Dàn Gāo TáoYě (桃野蛋糕, ''TáoYě Dàn Gāo)/Mew Mew Dàn Gāo (貓貓蛋糕, Māo Māo Dàn Gāo) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Dáan Gōu TòuJéh (桃野蛋糕, TòuJéh Dáan Gōu)/Mew Dáan Gōu (喵蛋糕, Miu ''Dáan Gōu'') *'마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Keikeu Hong (홍 케이크)/Mew Keikeu (뮤 케이크, Myu Keikeu) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Cake Momono/Mew Cake *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Keki Momono Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Juliette Hart/Mew Juliette *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Keki Momono/Mew Keki *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Juliette Hart *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Julieta Hart *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Juliette Hart/Miau Juliette *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Juliette Hart/Mew Juliette *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Juliette Hart/Mew Juliette *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Juliette Hart/Mew Juliette *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Juliet Hart/Mjau Juliet Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Juliette Hart *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Juliet Hart/Mjau Juliet *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Keki Momono/Mew Keki *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Juliette Hart/Mew Juliette (Season 1) Bolo Momono/Mew Bolo (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Juliet Hart/Mjau Juliet Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Kara Momono/Mjau Kara Trivia *The Andean flamingo lives in the Andes. Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Keystone Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages